Wandering the stars
by Lukebuzo1245
Summary: He'd thought his story would end in the stars. That the pilgrimage from Earth would start with him, end with another and he would be history. he thought he could escape the madness of Earth but it followed him, and made him something more than human... Is that a sniper-scythe?
1. Luke 22:54-71

He felt weak. More weak than he had ever felt before. Where once there had been a form carved from stone and scars from a stray chisel, now sat only an old man with limbs of lead and a breath rasping from years of wandering the radioactive desserts of the Capital Wasteland. Yes, the Lone Wanderer's life was coming to an end. The medical reports said as much, but he could feel it, he was on his last legs, his heart his breathing, his mind his very soul, was slowing, and would soon stop. 'But then,' he thought, with a smile hidden beneath silvery hair that had long ago travelled south of his temples, ' that is why they are here.' For indeed they were, all around him, the closest friends that could and did follow him out of the wasteland that was once their planet, (or at least, the ones that were still alive) Fawkes, Sally and Little Marie. They are the ones that would carry this crew from The Pit to a new, clean home.

"First mate!" His voice called, impossibly powerful. Sally stood straighter, tears half leaking out of her face, "Sir, yessir." she choked out past a sob. The captain of the Zeta ship half chuckled at that which briefly turned into a small cough, "I'm not gonna be much longer for this life, my end is upon me." She struggled to say nothing and stay still as she waited for what she new to be her final order. "I have led this ship, and the people aboard it for centuries, in a pilgrimage for a new world," he chuckled again at the resemblance his actions had with certain biblical figure, then sighed ant what they all knew had to be said next, "and now that responsibility falls to you... ahem and so, by the power vested in me by the people of The Pitt, I Jesús Caballero Errante, dub you, Sally, captain of the Zeta ship. You three..." he said to them all, " lead them well..." he said in his final rest.

There was no dry eye on the Zeta Mothership for a long time. The Lone Wanderer was a beloved figure to the denizens of the space faring ship. The kind of figure that would be remembered as a legend, a hero, a saint, and to some, a god. Eventually the mourning stopped and every year on the same day, all the workers would stop give thanks for his actions. That is where it should have ended, where his story should have ended. Instead some had other ideas.

* * *

**I do not own RWBY, Fallout or anything else you recognize.They belong to rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and any other respective owners.**

**If you find anything wrong with my writing please let me know in as clinical a manner as possible. Note that anything purposely insulting and not constructive in any way will be promptly ignored**


	2. Matthew 27:62-66

There was darkness. A blanket of soothing comforting darkness. There was no sound, no smells, no light by which to see.

Then suddenly he was falling, and the first thing he knew, was cold. The cold of the air on his moist, naked back, and the cold unforgiving metal floor underneath him. Again he knew, the need to breathe, so he coughed and hacked, expelling the viscous liquid from his lungs. Just as he learned to breathe again he began to hear the blaring of the red flashing light.

He pushed himself up, away from the hard and uncomfortable floor. It occurred to him that he was alive. Eyes snapping, he looked down at his hands and found that they were smooth with youth. Straightening up to his knees, he found the rest of himself to be young. Really young. There was no weight or sluggishness to his movements. His skin was unblemished and impossibly scar free after years in the wasteland. What happened to him?

As the reality of the situation began to catch up to him he realized he was starting to panic, his breaths short and desperate. Summoning his will he forced long, deep and powerful breaths through his lungs and past his lips, calming himself and bringing the world into focus. Opening his brown eyes, he looked around the room he was in and found that it was dark. Not the comforting darkness he had known, but the terrible, unforgiving darkness that hides monsters and terrors within its depths.

This changed when a mothership door reluctantly revealed itself with it's lights.

He learned to stand, then to walk, and thus Jesús Caballero Errante, Messiah of the Wastes, The Lone Wander, Captain of Mothership Zeta and Lord of The Pitt, stepped into the darkness. Well aware that the circumstances of his rebirth could be very tragic and he could be unable to do anything about it.


	3. The Virgin Marie

The silver, circular, alien terminal played its recording and a voice he recognized, older and more weary played. "Chief Engineer's log. 6,300 years since Mothership Zeta's maiden voyage from Earth and sixty years since Captain Errante's death.*sigh* Things have not been looking up. Immediately after The Captain was pronounced dead Lieutenant Sally ordered to have his brain removed and preserved in Biogel, along with several other organic materials taken form the Captain's corpse. I objected at first and attempted to stop them, until she disclosed to me and, the new First Mate Marie, that she was going to use these materials and more to create a clone of the Captain. Little Marie was excited at the idea, but I was sceptical. Such an experiment would defy the laws of nature and could produce something that could doom this ship, as me and my good friend discovered in Vault 108 with the Gary clones. I quickly realized that my objections and warnings would be dismissed. So in order to preserve my friend's memory and legacy as much as I am able I agreed to lead the project that we are calling 'Lazarus'. heh. The Captain always did object to being compared to the original Messiah. Now it seems they will have another thing in common...

All that aside progress on the project is going, as I predicted, slowly. The main problem with cloning a dead man is that any bodies made from the collected cells are still dead. Simply giving it a jolt of electricity will not give it life, but an un-life to a blood thirsty monster as my experiments have shown.

There is another way, that I have theorized, that I hesitate to speak out loud let alone put into writing. This is because it is the height of unethical and inhumane, things I have spent a significant amount of time teaching myself within the confines of my own vault.

For now I will continue as I have been and create biological copies of the captain with different variables in their conception. This is Fawkes signing out."

The silence was deafening to him. He thought his crew was in good hands. He didn't expect this. He most certainly didn't want this. With shaking hands and a heart that urged him not to, he reached down to play the next recording.

Click. "*Sigh* Things are getting worse. Captain Sally has been so focused on this project that she has neglected her duties as captain and food is running in short supply. I have tried to re afirm her that Suárez wanted her to take his position but she is adamant that it is not her place. I fear that she is still stuck in her childhood fantasy where she plays the role of a pre-war character called Stella Skyfire. I fear what will become of us if she is. She is becoming impatient with my results and seems to think I am not doing all that I can to bring the captain back. This is true, but she doesn't need to know that."

Click*

"The time has come. I can hold back no longer. I only hope my friend can forgive me for what I've started and what the results will be.

Sally and Marie have finally found a planet with a suitable atmosphere and environment for this ship to settle and they had upped the time frame. We are still in the probing stage and they are desperate for the Captain's guidance. Especially since this planet seems to be inhabited by sapient beings with which we must learn to integrate with peacefully. As a result I am forced to scrap Lazarus and start, coincidentally enough, project 'Mary'.

The idea behind the project is simple. Using reproductive material collected from First Mate Marie, and Captain Suarez, we will develop a fetus with the Captain's features along with the added effect of Marie's unique ability to survive and even heal from radiation. Before we begin the process though I plan to introduce several DNA strands of my own design for maximum chance of survival. From Deathclaw levels of strength, and resistance, uniquely enhanced senses, an organ that produces a Biogel/Stimpack mixture, and non degradable muscular cells to keep him at his physical prime, the Captain's new body will be the epitome of predatory survival whilst still remaining human. It's the least I could do. All things considered."

Click "Project Mary is going extremely well. The fetus has reached the stage where the brain has started to develop. As such I must start the most risky, and unethical part of this project mostly because, up until here the subject could be considered the Captain's son. To start with I will install a port I the base of the skull while it is still maleable and there is little risk to the brain because it has not developed yet and will grow around the port. This will allow me to download not only the Captain's brain and memories, but also digital information, and the processing power of an advanced supper computer. This port will also be compatible with the Captain's Pip Boy, and a unique O-54 Power Armor that I am designing with the Captain in mind that produces its own Alien Epoxy to fix itself and other equipment. I am also designing special weapons for him, in the likely event his adventures take him to battle. To that end, these weapons consist of two hand pistols that utilise Atomic Destabilization technology and Earth's Lazer technology to produce a fast, and powerful hand weapons that will be powered by a miniature fusion reactor. For a rifle I have used the same technologies with the added feature of a knob that allows for automatic fire, semi-automatic fire, single fire, or burst fire. For blades I have designed handheld, hard light projectors that I theorize can cut through near anything. In the interest of not drawing attention to the alien nature of his equipment I have taken the liberty of procuring, modifying and upgrading the Captain's old equipment consisting of a Regulator Duster, Sheriff Paulson's old hat, Sonora Cruz' and Colonel Autumn's 10mm pistols, Abraham Lincoln's Repeater, Jingwei's Shock Sword and the trench knife."

Click "The state of affairs has reached an all time low. When we landed on the new planet,(Remnant, it is called by the indigenous humans) integration was going along peacefully, they did not understand all of our customs, but they quickly began to integrate them and our weapons into their own society to combat the threat know as the grim, and so it seemed we would have no trouble for the most part. How wrong I was. Somehow, the crew and the natives learned of the project that Captain Sally had taken great pains to keep secret and began to revolt. I managed to lock the clone and his equipment in a heavily secured room that none of them will find. This terminal will hold all significant recordings I have made over the years and will only respond to the new Jesús Caballero Errante's biometric signature. As for me, I plan to follow Captain Sally and Lieutenant Marie to the grave after hiding and locking up the ship. Once the ship is hidden it will be locked for the next few hundred years or so and release the clone, who by my calculations will be biologically 15..." there was a long silence where nothing was said, but the swish of a bottle and the sniffles of a man who wanted to cry but could not were heard.

"Goodbye, my dearest friend, I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive this great sin I have done to you in waking you from your eternal slumber."

Click*


	4. Not in DC Anymore

When brown eyes adjusted to the sun's light they immediately widened in awe.

There was green.

Lots of green, and earthy brown on tall pillars of life. The ground was green to, small blades of grass that shone like a sea of emeralds. In that sea, little ships of soft-white, blush-pink, sunset-red, watery-blue, a whole world of colors that he had only seen in posters.

To him who had seen living trees only only once in his life, the brown bark, green leaves and healthy grass are absolutely beautiful.

After blinking back into reality, the Lone Wanderer started doing what he does best, wander.

After a couple of minutes of walking, getting an idea of the alien forest terrain. He began a light jog, which he quickly discovered was far faster than it was in his previous life. So fast in fact that he almost tripped several times. Thinking quickly, he reached towards the strongest hanging branch he could find, and with a powerful combination of momentum, agility and pure abdominal strength, he swung up past the leaves dancing in the wind and the bushy tree tops that would not have looked out of place on Earth once. When he reached the apex of his unplanned launch, Jesús took the time to get a lay of the land, and found that he was on a large island full of forests, just off a main land mass. Several miles to the Northwest a port town that seemed to have a ferry marked the land with humanity's touch. To the west a cliff stood, and on it's edge he could just make out a white marble stone, jutting out from the ground. Seeing the stone, Wanderer's curiosity asserted itself and he decided then to investigate it. It was a this point that gravity decided it didn't like him this far in the air and started to pull him down. Deciding he wanted to keep moving and not find out if the fall would kill him, he quickly pulled out his trench knife and struggled to angle himself just so.

Bursting into the trees he firmly grasped the nearest trunk to his left. The idea was to swing around the tree to change his trajectory, but he was still cautious of what his new body could handle, and so released the tree to soon. In doing so shot off the tree at an angle that would take him to the town. Though embarrassing, the mistake was amended several trees later, bringing him towards the cliff but when he got there he would have to climb the face lest he spend far more time on this venture than was necessary.

It took time, and a bit of trial and error but once he got into a comfortable rhythm he could safely say that he had developed a method of tree hopping and made his way towards the base of the cliff. When he reached it, he had to consciously slow himself down so as to not damage anything, be it himself or the trees, he would rather not find out.

Even for all his effort, the last branch still broke and he went tumbling across the clearing, loosing his hat along the way. When he stopped rolling, his neck length ebony hair splayed around him, and discovered that he was, indeed, fine he couldn't help but laugh at himself. It had been ages since he had to move that fast, and the rush had been exhilarating.

As his laughter died down, keen ears heard the slight, almost unnoticeable rustling in the bush to his left. Looking over, he caught a flash of black and white and a howl before his body moved on it's own. When his mind had caught up, he blinked as he found his right fist in an already finished overhand and the headless form of some kind of miniature, furry, spiny, Deathclawesque creature. Looking at where the head should be, it was apparent that his strength had increased dramatically, as there was naught but a puddle of blood with chunks of meat and shards of bone. Curiously, the entire thing seemed to be rapidly evaporating so he could not study it further.

Luckily, or unluckily for some, an entire pack of these creatures seemed to swarm out of the forest. Upon further inspection of them, he found "Deathclawesque" to be inappropriate. The monsters could be described as dog like in appearance, with mirelurk stature, and Deathclawlike posture. They were also uniformly black, with white spikes or spines and, red bloodthirsty eyes. The most disturbing parts, to him, was their numbers, and their genitalia, or more accurately their lack of it. All of these creatures seemed asexual, with no distinction between male nor female. What this told the Wanderer is that either each monster is one large cell that could could divide into two individual cells, wich was unlikely or they were made, manufactured, to be simple creatures with the express purpose of killing, an army that could not be dissected to better understand it. To the Wanderer who had experience in things like that, these monsters were not a good sign, and he could only hope their presence did not extend past this island, but his hopes were dashed when he remembered Fawkes mentioning a worldwide threat called 'Grim' on this work. 'In the meantime,' he thought eyes narrowing in determination, ' I'll do what I can to exterminate them.'

Later*

The battle wasn't long. The combined strength of his enhancements and the suit rendered what durability the wolves had negligible, and what hits their numbers landed we nothing more than scratches on the radioactively toughened Brahmin hide of the regulators. When it was all said and done The Lone Wanderer stood looking down atop a small pile of rapidly decomposing monsters, his hat having found it's way atop his head again. Taking a moment to calm his body down from the adrenaline rush Jesús looked up the cliff face he was about to climb. It was flat, and tall, about 60 km, almost completely vertical with jagged edges that protruded from it in some places. Overall, considering he could force his fingers into the stone to create handholds it wasn't that bad, just a bit time consuming.

Later*

It took time, and maybe a few near slips, but he eventually got near the top. Forcing the stone beneath his fingers into gravel, Jesús brought his right hand to the edge of the cliff and pulled himself up one final time. The first thing he saw however was not a marble stone but a pair of baffled silver eyes. He jolted in surprise, almost losing his grip on the ground but held fast to steady himself. Leaning back he found that he was looking into the face of a young girl. Black hair that turns into red at the tips, frames a healthy pale face with a small nose and pools of Mercury for eyes.

"Um, hi...?" He says, as confused as she seems. He had not expected anybody to be here, especially with Lord knows how many wolf monsters roaming around. "Hi..." She replied, voice light with youth but weighed with uncertainty. "So, could you, ah, maybe back up a bit?" he asked 'God this is so awkward!'

"Uh, sure." She did, not taking her eyes of of him. After pulling himself up onto the cliff, he took a moment to assess her. She's short, probably the same age as he is biologically, considering he's half a head taller than her, as fowhat she's wearing...It's strange to say the least, a black dress/corset that flared out just above the knees, with stockings, combat boots, a red cloak With cross pins at the shoulders and a belt full of sniper rounds(?) at her waist. Deciding not to comment on her clothes, he worked to get rid of the awkward tension between him and the first person he's met. "So!" He claped surprising her, "My name is Jesús, I climbed this cliff because I saw there was a weird stone up here and I was curious." He said giving her an expectant smile. "Oh! Um, I'm Ruby and I walked up that hill," she said pointing to the left and behind her, where there was indeed and incline up to this cliff after passing through the forest, "to visit my mother's grave. Yeah."

"Ah." He said, looking at the headstone in question. "I see. My condolences, I'll just be over there, and leave you alone for a bit." He said walking towards the tree line. Ruby gave a sad smile in appreciation while she turned back to the headstone that he noticed was a square, inclined slab of marble with a rose, and the words, "Thus kindly, I scatter." carved into the top face.

He cringed, as painful memories of another grave in front of the Jefferson memorial a long way from this place, sprang into his mind. Lowering his hat, he walked away with a pain in his heart for the people he lost and things never said.


	5. Meeting The Locals

After a few minutes leaning against a tree trying to push down puke inducing regret, and sadness Jesús eventually heard Ruby's footsteps approaching him. Looking up from under his hat he saw she was a little more red and puffy eyed than before, but said nothing, it wasn't his place. Upon reaching him, he noticed that she seemed nervous, fidgeting with her hands a an avoiding his eyes. Deciding to end her misery he simply said, "You have questions." "Just one" she said quickly. He gave his best calming smile. "Ask away." he said having an idea on what she wanted to ask. "C-Can I see your gun?"she asked with an expression that was a mixture of shy, hopeful and pleading that was so cute, it nearly gave him a heart attack. Glancing between her and the cliff edge he had just climbed he decided not to look a gift Brahmin in the mouths and unslung Lincoln's Repeater off his back, gingerly passing it to her. As soon as the girl had the ancient rifle in her hands, he saw that she was examining the entire thing with an expert eye, looking down the sights, testing the mechanism, putting it at an angle to see the rifling. After a second of examining his favorite gun she gasped and frantically looked it over again, this time with visible awe and reverence. "Oooh, This is a work of art! High velocity, long range, no spread! I can't believe something this old and antique has these kinds of specs, it's so we'll cared for, and there's hardly any kind of recent modifications." She looked up at him eyes brimming with a kind of awe he could not place. "Where did you find this?" He grinned, he couldn't help it, he hadn't met another gun nut in awhile. "Oh this gun?" he said in a faux nonchalant manner. " I found it in an abandoned museum, while I was looking for a picture of a famous leader." Her eyes became stars. "oh! Tell me! Tell me!" He chuckled lightly. "Well, okay. This gun wawas first wielded by one of my home's greatest leader's by the name of Abraham Lincoln. See slavery had been a problem then and there was enough conflict about it that there was a civil war over it. Lincoln used it to lead the charge against slavers and freed slot of people with it. When he was assassinated soon after the war ended, the rifle was put in a museum for about four hundred and twelve years!" Ruby Rose's eyes were like saucers. "Then it was found by an ancestor if mine who once again freed an entire city of slaves by himself and led a pilgrimage with it until again the gun was put in a glass box." She seemed to wilt at that, he understood, a weapon with such a purpose should not be locked up. "That was 'I don't even know how manny' centuries ago and it's location was forgotten. Until of course I found it." "Wow." she said in stone that suggested that if the gun in her hands didn't demand a level of respect with it's history, she would be far more vocal and active. "So, you family must have alot of heroes right?" He hummed at that. 'How much to tell her?' he had given her the story like that because he had no way of telling her the truth without sounding crazy, and it was pretty much the truth, aside from the fact that he had lived anywhere other than where his 'ancestor' had set up a town. 'Aha!' "Nah, you probably would have never heard of any of these things, or my family." He said with a shrug. The girl seemed disappointed at that and it made him feel unreasonably guilty but he kept going. " Yeah. My family sort of fell into obscurity after that and the town where I found Lincoln was so old and abandoned, I'm surprised the whole place didn't collapse around my head. The only reason I know about it is because I found my ancestor's journal too." "Oh." again with the guilt and the face. "Well I think-, aahh!!" Whatever she was going to say would be forever lost as, before she could finished her sentence, she tripped. Funny enough it wasn't on a stray root or stone, but a wooden step. Surprised be this Jesús looked up and found that instead of forest there was a two story wooden frontier home and behind them, wasn't a cliff but more forest. He realised then that they had unconsciously been walking. Shaking off his surprise he helped the fallen girl up while asking. "Um, where are we exactly?" Rubbing her jaw where she had fallen, the gun nut of a girl look around and gave a surprised "huh. This is my home." Looking at the sun's position, a bright yellow Iris in an eye of red and orange, she asked. "Hey it's getting late, are you going to be okay getting home." He was confused on what she meant for a moment until he remembered the wolf creatures he had fought and figured they would be more numerous at night and ergo, more dangerous, and though he was confident in his ability to handle them he didn't exactly have anywhere to stay once he reached town. "Well~ no, no I don't think so." he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his heard to simulate a nervous tick. "It's okay, I don't think either of us expected to be talking like this, I'll ask my dad about putting you up for the night." "Thanks." He said sencerely, he did appreciate her offer, even if he did expect it. As the young girl stepped up to her door the Lone Wanderer could tell by the almost imperceptable nervousness in her step, that she had never come home with a boy before. Wich was good, he supposed, as he had never been in this kind of situation either. He paused at that, 'We aren't dating, I barely know her, sure we get along but I'm still way older then her. Well chronology and mentally.' he amended briefly, 'Considering I'm physically the same age there wouldn't technically be anything wrong with-. Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! Where did all this come... Arrrg! Stupid, teenage, hormones! It's like Amata all over again!...' For a moment the sadness threatened to consume him, but he pressed it down an shook it off just in time too, as a man whom he suspected to be Ruby's dad opened the door he's an older, blond, sunkissed man with blue eyes in dark brown boots, burgundy orange cargo shorts reaching just below his knees, a dark orange and tan button up t-shirt, horse brown vest and lightly armored right arm with a heart tatoo. "Hey Dad!" Ruby said excitedly, likely to move past any nervousness. "Hey Ruby," he said genially sounding like a guy who enjoyed his youth. "Who's this?" he asked casting a slightly suspicious galnce at Jesús. "This is Hey-zeus, and- " He interrupted, "Ah, friends just call me Soos." "Soos." she amended, "we met at Mom's grave and we were talking and lost track of time and town is to far and it's late and-" she gasped, having not paused, "can he stay the night dad?" she finished weakly.

Taiyang Xiaolong looked at his daughter somewhat confused, but quickly put together what she was asking if him and looked again at the young man with her and couldn't help but think the kid seemed to be an enigma. He looked young, physically, but years as a huntsman had taught him to be more discerning, and the look in his eyes, reminded Taiyang of his own grandfather, who had fought in the great war. Taiyang found himself at a loss, he had never had to deal with this, not from Ruby, and certainly not with a kid who looks like he's seen far to much. "Soos, right?" he asked, there was a bit of contention on that. "Yeah," the kid sighed out, "it's easier for most people than how it's supposed to be pronounced." Fair, the father supposed, Ruby had seemed to be having a hard time pronouncing it, and fake names are usually common names you'd find anywhere, not anything so uniqe. "How old are you again." It might seem paranoid to ask but there was that one guy in Mistral that was in his early twenties and looked at least sixteen. "Fifteen sir." the kid said with a furrowed brow and a tilted head. Taiyang hummed in thought trying to figure out the best way to judge this kid's character. Then, eureka, he knew, "ZWEI!" the man called into the house. A bark sounded at his feet. Looking down those present found the black and white corgi to already be at Taiyang's feet. They all blinked for a moment before Taiyang said, "Ah, there you are." as if the dog did this regularly, gesturing to Soos he continued with, "Go check him." looking at the Lone Wanderer for a moment the young pooch quickly went to assess this new person. First Zwei sniffed the feet, the the area around the feet, you can tell allot about a humahuman through their feet, it's where their souls are, then the legs, hands, pits, butt and under the hat. Finally when the dog was done he stood in front of the human and they stared at each other. Zwei didn't know what to think, he smelled like a predator, an alpha, it reminded him of the bird-lady he would smell sometimes, but different, better, nicer, a great deal nicer. This, Zwei decided makes him good, so he turned to tell his second in command as such.

Hearing Zwei's barks of consent the two people who lived in the house smiled and invited the newcomer in.

"Yang's in Vale for the night, so if you don't mind you can take her bed." Taiyang said somewhat hesitantly, there's going to be a bit in his daughter's room! "I'll get started on dinner while you two... hangout, or something.

While her dad went into the kitchen to make something, Ruby Rose realized that it was up to her to entertain the guest. When the realization struck her, she froze, never having to do this kind of thing before. While the introverted girl tried to think of something that people do with guests, Soos saw her struggle and decided to give her a hand. "So what's your preference?" he started, taking a seat on the couch. "Huh?" she eloquently intoned. He gestured to the seat next to him and elaborated, "What's your preferred gun?" Ruby lit up at that, she would always enjoy talking about guns, so taking a seat she began talking about her most favorite weapon. "Well I prefer my baby." A raise eyebrow urged her to go on, wich she did with pleasure. Taking a moment to reach behind her to the small of her back, the petite girl pulled out a small, red suitcase, "This," she started "is Crescent Rose!" upon pressing a switch it telescoped and unfolded into a red and black scythe that is about a good foot taller than the girl and seemed to be hybridized with a high impact sniper rifle. "Huh." he eloquently said.Shaking of his surprise the gun nut, took another look at Crescent Rose and reached towards it. "May I?" he made sure to ask, if she was anything like him she would be slightly uncomfortable about being apart from Crescent Rose. Unknowingly proving her maybe-friend correct Ruby hesitated slightly before she reminded herself that she had already seen his weapon and carefully handed her precious creation to him. Soos, someone with far more experience with weapons, even hybrid weapons, carefully studied the gun-scythe with a practiced eye. What he found interested him. The entire thing is clean, well maintained, and there are almost no scratches. However there were little things he saw and felt that told him how this girl fought. The weight at the head, small scratches on the tip of the blade , power of the rifle, her size and the slightly more shiny sections on the handle all told him her style of building momentum and speed through recoil, spinning the pole, acrobatics, and natural athleticism, allowing the small girl to fly across a battlefield, always moving, and never letting the enemy get a bead on her. "Hmm. You know this would be near useless in an enclosed space." He questioned. "Ugh. You sound like Yang." She said in exasperation. "I know that, but how often are Grim going to be in buildings?" she challenged, "It's not just buildings, it could be in an alley, dense forest, or when an enemy traps you, and even in buildings if there are other people in them." After a moment of thought she conceded with a slight droop of her head. "Anyway, what made you decide to go with this?" he asked whilst handing her Crescent Rose. Upon eagerly accepting her weapon Ruby answered honestly, " Well I didn't have the strength for my dad's brawler style and I wasn't very good with any weapon really, but my uncle Qrow took me under his wing, and now I'm like. heyaw, ha!" She finished with general Kung Fu styles and sounds." He laughed at that, but couldn't help but ask "What's it like?", "Huh? What?" she asked, stopping her posturing. "You know, having a mentor, someone to teach you fighting, and... stuff." He finished lamely. "But wouldn't you know?" she asked surprised. "Heh. Let's just say I'm mostly self taught." he wouldn't meet her eyes with that, they weren't that close yet. "Forget I asked, I was just a little curious. Have you ever thought about-" and so they talked, mostly about different kind of weapons, Soos even showing her the other mundane weapons he used until eventually dinner was set. Once they had finished eating the well made food the two friends slept and dreampt good dreams.

The next morning Soos stood on the front porch of the wooden house, somewhat solemn about what came next, but he was to used to it from his previous life to let anything show. 'Ruby on the other hand~' he thought glancing back. The poor girl was near tears and it was such a silly face he couldn't stop the amused grin that stretched across his face, at seeing it the Red Riding Hood pouted briefly before he said, "Don't worry so much Ruby I'm sure it won't be that long before we see each other again, what with our mutual knack for finding trouble it's practically a guarantee." he grinned. Ruby hmph-ed at that "I'm not that bad." she mumbled, looking to the side. the young-old man laughed at that, after giving a final goodbye, the Lone Wanderer did what he does best Wander.

* * *

**I do not own RWBY, Fallout or anything else you recognize.They belong to rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and any other respective owners.**

* * *

Okame: As Taiyang Xiaolong watched his little girl growing up he couldn't stop the waterfalls flowing out of his face. Sniffling he took the offered tissue out his dog's paw, not even bothering when his oldest daughter abruptly sat up from the couch amongst a pile of debris from the roof

"Wha! Whos there!?" She dizzily called out, looking around with swirling vision. Yang briefly focused on the front door to see her baby sister talking to a boy in a Stenson hat she didn't recognize. The young dragon's eyes flashed red before she was promptly knocked out by a large piece of the ceiling, her last conscious thoughts about knocking this guy to kingdom come before it abruptly changed to riding on unicorns while drinking strawberry sunrises with little umbrellas.


	6. Regulator

Grey Lupin is a wolf faunus. He's also a member of the White Fang. Not a big member, but he is in charge of an abandoned warehouse full of Dust, and new recruits. In truth that's all he's done for the past couple of weeks. Keeping an eye on things, making sure everything runs smoothly, weeding out spies and leaks in within the people he's in charge of and making sure the don't blow themselves up in the process. He's not worried about leaks, everyone here, including himself, is loyal to the White Fang and it's cause even so far as having killed for it multiple times. Add onto that the strict discipline and rules about monitoring alcohol intake and this warehouse has no leaks. Unfortunately he couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Lupin has ignored of course, his Faunus instincts have been going off since he heard about the vigilante, the press has bee calling, The Lone Wanderer. A silly name, in Grey's opinion, but the results speak for themselves. In the five weeks the guy has been active multiple safe houses, supply stations, fronts, dealers, recruiters even some heads of large crime organizations, all hit, with no rhyme, reason, evidence, or leads. The most scary part though, is the bodies, all the grunts, all the leaders, killed. The only reason anybody knows this guy exists or an inkling of what he looks like is because of the glimpses of him from hostages, prisoners, and... unwilling workers. In the end, the criminal world is being shaken and nobody knows who's responsible, where he is or where he'll strike next, and that more than anything made Grey nervous, he hates being nervous. It was unspoken, that all the heads of all the criminal organizations would collaborate as much as necessary to secure as much as was sensible. Which is why Grey was writing a formal request to his superiors for a few more men when he hear it, a crash. It was then that his instincts hit him like a anvil falling from a building. For a long agonizing moment, Grey couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even think, his heart was beating so fast it might burst from his chest. Forcing himself to look up at the wooden door with a large glass window that had "OFFICE" written in gold upon it. Seeing no shadow or any indication someone was trying to enter the middle age Faunus released his breath and quickly got up to check on the workers. Bursting through the door in a mixture of panic and worry the manager of the White Fang warehouse took stock of the warehouse and his breath caught in a choke. The room, on the surface was fine, but he could smell it, that coppery scent of blood, nervous sweat and some urine. Looking at the fool he saw what made the crash and tightened his grip on the rail at the sight. Jessica, a fox Faunus with red hair was lying under a fallen crate, dead, no one was checking her or looking for the disturbance, _Because they're all dead. _A voice in his head said. He was about to leave until he felt a sharp stab of electricity in his lower back. For an eternity that might have been a second he was dead, all of his senses shut down and he was dimly aware of collapsing before the world came into focus. The first thing he saw was the tip of a blade, it's edges razor thin. looking up he saw the sword was straight, it's guard Mistralian in design where the base of the blade was the tongue of a beast, upon seeing a leather gloved hand on the hilt Grey quickly followed the arm and shoulder to a neck and mouth encased in metal, his eyes were a brown with a burning-cold glare and the rest of his head covered by a white Stenson hat. For a moment they stared at each other before The Wanderer said one forceful word. "Talk!" With it there came an incredible pain, unlike anything he had ever felt, a burning going through his eye and into his brain for a split second before it stopped. In a instant his will was broken and Grey Lupin payed bare his soul, spilling secrets, locations, and weaknesses all the while crying out of his remaining eye. "Thank you for your cooperation." He said before, a bang and Grey Lupin knew nothing.

* * *

Jesús Errante was disappointed. Hundreds of millennia with some of the history from his world and acceptance of the color of skin, disabilities, ethnicity, and a great manny things, including, homosexuality which even his society would be up in arms about, add to that a world wide, centuries old threat to humanity like the Grim and you should have a very productive society. Unfortunately humanity had a way of perpetuating evil in a way no other race did. _While it's not as widespread as the wasteland, it's still disappointing. _He couldn't help but think ruefully. It had taken the better part of a week of observing the people and studying the literature until he eventually had an adequate understanding of the world to survive day to day without coming across as, out of place. When he dug around the history texts for any mention of his crew he was dismayed to find only very old stories of a fallen star heralding the appearance of a group who worshiped an unknown deity. The clues were easy enough to put together his crew came with their weapons helping exterminate the Grim, spreading knowledge of firearms and their religion witch he knew was Christian and probably had him as a saint of some kind. The terms varied, some say the group was an evil cult, some say travelers, some say knights or angels. The being they worshiped varied too, descriptions shifted from the original Christ, to Himself, God, Fawkes, or even Sally, who was either a high priestess, or a witch depending on who you asked. It twisted his heart to learn, but as much as he hates it, it's ancient history and there is nothing he can do about it, seeing as everyone is dead and any significant argument over the religion has been lost to history.

Shaking his head of depressing and unhelpful thoughts he continued his trek through the city toward this next target. The criminal hideouts he found in truth, are produced from a program he made that collects information from police databases, the CCT, and prison inmate profiles, cross-references them with property sales, possible aliases, known histories and behaviors to predict the most likely places any criminal is hiding. It wasn't perfect, not by a long shot but it worked. Looking at the building in question he saw it was in poor condition, some parts were rotten, others collapsed, but on the whole everything was stable enough to store the drugs that were supposed to be hidden there. Deciding that the dark building was worth investigating, the Lone Wanderer leaped from rooftop to rooftop, making his way to the old warehouse, paying no mind to the crow that cawed out.

* * *

He had never been interested in school plays. _For good reason,_ he supposed. _Back against the wall, under a spotlight with all eyes on me? Not a chance_, he thought mutinously. No The Lone Wanderer would never have been interested in any Vault plays which is why he was very peeved at the current situation. Back against the wall, under a spotlight, all eyes on him and the added bonus of many guns from all available directions, including (if he had to guess) behind the wall his back was to. He stood still at the Captain's demands for submission, impassive at the threats and posturing, almost unconcerned at their guns, but he made sure to look as many as he could in the eyes, even the ones on the second floor. Eventually the barking Captain was silenced by what he knew would be a superiors party, and so he turned his attention to the center of the half circle formation and found a most interesting sight. The man looks middle-aged with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. His complexion is light, and he has sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes with long, dark-green pants and a cane.

Overall his presence and attire place him as a well respected huntsman. Likely, if Jesús we're to wager, the great and powerful Ozpin of Beacon Academy, based on the mug with the school's emblem in his hand. Though why he was here of all places Soos had no idea. Once Ozpin was about ten feet away from him he's stopped, and when Soos looked into his eyes he knew, this man is far older than he appeared. He had seen it in his own eyes a few times, the age of the soul but not the body, and he knew that Ozpin could see it in him, if the confusion in his eyes was any indication, but Soos wasn't to concerned with that. The past was past, what was going to happen now is the real question.

"So!" he called, snapping the other old man from his thoughts, "Was this all set up for little ol' me, or am I just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He asked, genuinely curious. Ozpin seemed amused at this, "No, this was indeed set up for you. Originally it wasn't as big or grand as what you see but as the number of hideouts you hit grew, so did the number of men here until eventually the police chief asked me to be here when you found your way here."

"Oh," The Lone Wanderer said, kind of surprised. They must have a good police chief if he was humble and smart enough to realize that regular soldiers weren't going to cut it. He briefly considered fighting Ozpin, if only to see who would win, but decided against it. Such a battle would waste recourses and cause significant collateral damage, plus he didn't have this Aura he had heard about. "well as nice as it is to meet you, I have to ask, why did you decide to come?" Soos asked, curious. The old man hummed, "I had one of my own agents here to keep an eye on the situation and call me if I was needed. Imagine my surprise when I was told the infamous vigilante known as The Wanderer is only fifteen." Amusement twinkled in The Wanderer's eyes for a moment as he decided he liked this guy, he's fun. "So what now, Professor Ozpin?" he asked as he had not read Vale law concerning vigilantism. "That is the question isn't it." Ozpin replied thoughtfully, "Traditionally, considering your age, body count, the operations you've put down and the fact that vigilantism is not technically illegal in Vale you, would be reprimanded and placed in a juvenile detention center for a month or two. I, on the other hand, am not in the habit of letting promising young men like yourself disappear into the dark and never be found again." That raised a curious eyebrow, prompting him to go on. "I you would be willing to turn yourself in and answer a few questions about your method of finding criminals I can arrange to have you turned over to my custody and we can...work something out from there."

The message was clear. "Aren't I a little young to be in your school Professor" The Wanderer asked, knowing full well that they both knew that was not true in the least. "Ah, but you wouldn't be the first person to be accepted into Beacon early tonight."

"Oh?"

* * *

I do not own RWBY, Fallout or anything else you recognize.They belong to rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and any other respective owners.


	7. Welcome to Beacon

Ruby Rose was not having the greatest of times.

As soon as her sister Yang left her she immediately crashed into the irritable Weiss Schnee, literally, after trying to apologise, the crabby girl started to chew her out, whilst waving Dust everywhere and causing Ruby sneeze causing an explosion and more chewing out. Then, from the shadows a mysterious black haired girl appears, shuts Schnee down, and leaves quick as you please. In the end, Ruby could only sit in her crater with her crushing, and desperate thoughts.

So deep in the murky parts of her mind was she that Ruby didn't even notice when someone sat next to her.

"Bad day huh?" he asked. "Yeah." She replied absent mindedly. "You want to talk about it?" she was asked. Not even realizing that she recognized the voice she answered "It's just, I kinda don't have any friends here. I know it's going to be hard because of how much younger I am compared to everybody else and I don't want to be ostracized because of it." The familiar voice hummed, "Well, your definitely right about it being harder because of your age, but I don't think you'll be tackling it by yourself. Especially not while I'm around."

That confused her, then it struck her that she knew this voice. Looking up with hope, she was met for the second time with deep brown eyes. Leaning back slightly, her spirits lifted so high and so fast she didn't hesitate to embrace the only other gun nut she knew.

"Sooos! Your back! Where have yo-," She tried to say more but she found that she couldn't talk past the leather gloved hand over her mouth. When Ruby realized who had covered her mouth she gave him a rather baleful look without any real anger, mostly because he was giving her an amused smile that did weird thing to her chest.

Before Ruby could protest, the only friend she had at the moment said with a laugh, "I'll answer your questions but you can only ask them one at a time you hear."

* * *

"...and then he mentioned you and I thought, now there's no way I can miss out on this, and now I'm here, making sure you don't get yourself killed." Jesús finished jokingly. He had just given Ruby a heavily edited version of what he had done after he had left her home in Patch, not mentioning the numerous kills under his belt, or just how much Lein he had appropriated from them.

"That's so cool!" She said with stars in her eyes, she began to gesticulate wildly, punching and karate chopping an imagined enemy "You were like an actual huntsman, fighting bad guys and taking down criminal empires all without getting in trouble!" she finished throwing her hands in the air.

hi"Yeah, like an actual huntsman. heh heh." Jesús had to resist any tells when she said this otherwise she would catch on to his half truth, and that would be bad. He did feel bad about lying to his only friend in the world, but Jesús was painfully aware of how naive she is and probably wouldn't view killing criminals like he did, which is to say he saw it as putting down rabid dogs, but that was the point.

It was at this point Ruby stopped and looked around in confusion. "Uumm, Soos? Where are we?" _huh? _"Wait, you don't know?" She quickly shook her head. "But, I was following you!" he said, starting to panic. The girl's eyes widened, "And I was following you!"

They stood there for a moment, slowly absorbing this information and what it mean. Then, they bolted back the way they came, Ruby using her semblance and Soos not far behind. Had Ruby been less panicked she would have found it odd that Soos could keep up with her.

* * *

When Yang Xiaolong saw her sister topple into the assembly hall with another person, she couldn't stop the smile that started to crawl on her face.

This was a good development.

She had been worried when she left her baby sister alone but it seemed she had adapted and found a friend.

Then she got a good look at him, and her expression changed to one of horrible realization. She had been having nightmares recently. Ones with cowboys and gunslingers stealing her sister away into the sunset to elope and never be seen again. It was a strange dream for sure but now that she was looking at this boy, this boy who was obviously closer to Ruby's age and obviously making eyes at the naive, innocent, Ruby, this boy, with the Stenson hat, tan duster, fancy rifle and the insignia with a grey gear and yellow 101, the thought of Ruby dating him stuck with her and she didn't know if she was okay with that.

Ruby had never dated before. There were boys at school of course but she had never shown any interest in them. In fact, Ruby's first crush was literally Uncle Qrow's weapon. This of course tended to put any interested boy's off-much too her dad's delight of course- and Yang had never had to worry about it much.

Deciding that now wasn't the time for that kind of introspection Yang called, "Ruby! I saved you a spot." Ruby turned to speak to her friend for a moment and came over. "How's your first day going little sister?" Yang started casually "You mean after you ditched me and I exploded!" was Ruby's retorted. "Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang couldn't help but say aloud. "No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, and there was fire and I-I think some ice?" the younger girl finished with a hand to her chin.

"...Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a joking tone. Ruby scoffed, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And then felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

Ruby reflexively jumped into Yang's arms. "Oh God, it's happening again!" the younger girl almost cried. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weise Schnee said scathingly. "Oh my God you really exploded." Yang said in numb shock. "It was an accident!" Ruby plead, hopping out of her sister's arms, "It was an accident!" she repeate, only to find a pamphlet shoved in her face, "What's this?" she asked confused.

In a rather quick and robotic manner Weis quoted the Schnee Company disclaimer, the words quickly becoming incomprehensible to poor Ruby. By the end of it Ruby could only let out an intelligent "Uhhhhh."

"You really want to make it up to me Weiss asked. "Yes! Definitely!" Ruby was quick to respond. "Then read this," the pamphlet was shoved into Ruby's hand, " and never talk to me again." Weiss finished with a turn and a crossing of her arms.

It was at this point that Yang decided to lend her sister a hand, hoping to help the younger girl make more friends. "It looks like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Maybe you can start from scratch.

Ruby jumped at the chance, "Great idea Sis." she stuck her hand out to initiate a handshake, "Hello Weis, my name's Ruby, maybe we can go shopping for school supplies later?"

"Oh, and we can paint our nails, and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and dirty over there." Weiss replied sarcastically, finishing with a gesture towards Soos.

"I'll have you know that not only do I come from a desert, but this coat is hundreds of years old, having been passed through generations of Sheriff's!" said tall, dark, man who was standing right behind Weiss, making her jump in surprise.

Just as the heiress was about to give him a piece of here mind feedback from the microphone being activated caught everyone's attention. "I'll keep this brief..." Ozpin started, adjusting his glasses,


	8. Initiation

He awoke with a start. Quickly sitting up and drawing the pistol he slept with under his pillow. The only sign of his nightmare was the depth of his breath and the slight dampness on his skin. As he took in the ballroom from the corner he had claimed for himself, casting his senses outward looking for a reason to pull the trigger, Soos realized that there was no threat in the room full of sleeping teens, just the lingering panic brought from his dream.While rubbing the grit from his eye, The Lone Wanderer turned on the gun's safety.

He had gone to bed in full gear, boots and all, only paranoid enough to keep one gun out of his pip-boy. On one hand he knew it was unnecessary, considering the circumstances. On the other these were habits Jesús wasn't willing to part with considering they had saved him multiple times on Earth, both inside and outside city walls. Soos knew, so long as the wilderness was hostile and civilization was treacherous his paranoid habits would save him, maybe not today or tomorrow, but they would.

Pulling himself from his introspection Soos quickly rolled up and stored the sleeping bag the school had given him, and began to head for where he had seen the locker room to be. When he found the men's showers Soos wasted no time in storing his clothes and armor within his Pip-boy, and thuroughly washing the sweat and grime from his body. By the time he came out of the showers about twenty-five percent of the other students had woken up and were rolling up their sleeping bags.

Deciding to wait for initiation to start, Soos made his way back to the locker rooms and took a seat on the bench. Feeling restless he decided to do maintenance on his weapons, loosing himself to the familiar motions.

He'd been having nightmares on and off recently. It wasn't surprising, Fawkes' experiment was never confirmed to work properly, there was no time to test it, there were bound to be glitches. He just hoped that they weren't going to affect his ability, otherwise he would be more a hindrance than an asset.

He had just finished assembling his last pistol when he caught the tail end of a conversation between the bratty rich girl and a girl that looked disturbingly like she came from Cesar's Legion from the West.

"Did you two say something about teams?" he asked with no small amount of trepidation.

"Umm, excuse me, do you know who we are?!" the brat said with a scathing look, while the other girl seemed nervous. Jesús fixed them with an appraising look. After a moment he said simply, "A bratty rich girl and a polite female Spartan. Other than that?..." he took a moment of fake thought, "Not a clue."

"Grr. I am Weiss Schnee," she brought a hand to her chest in a sophisticated manner, "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And this,-" she gestured to the Spartan, at which said Spartan gave a polite "Hello." "is Pyrrha Nikos."

At Soos' blank look Weiss began to look frustrated and explained, "Graduated top of her class at Sanctum." A slow blink was his response. "Winner of Mistral's Regional Tournament four years in a row!" Soos simply shook his head. Having had enough Weiss yelled, "She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"Ooohh." Soos said, his eyes lighting up in recognition. Weiss became smug until, "So bratty Ice Queen, and Polite Celebrity." Pyrrha couldn't stop the snort that escaped her at the look on Weiss' face

Just as the heiress was about to chew the rude boy out he was saved by the bell as Professor Goodwich called for Initiates to head to Beacon Cliff. "Anyway, it's been a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha, Weiss, but I've got a date with a cliff." Soos finished with a suave brush of his hair.

Pyrrha let out an amused hum while Weiss only scowled after him.

* * *

As students were being launched off the pads Jesús couldn't help bet let out a concerned hum. Partners. Ironic, that the Lone Wanderer would be having a partner for the foreseeable future but he chose not to worry about it. When he was still "Messiah of the Wastes" he would often find people who wanted to follow him, as a result he became a decent judge of character and conversationalist as both were required to both stave off the silence and watch for knives in the back.

The problems came in keeping a companion. Between treacherous Judas like people and his own penchant for finding danger, companions and partners had a tendency to die unless they were part of a larger team. To date, his most stable companions have been Fawkes and Dogmeat. The former due to his sheer ability to survive and the latter because of his amazing ability to reproduce. Even then, Fawkes found his own place for himself as an engineer with the Brotherhood of Steel, and If Soos wasn't careful Dogmeat and his Juniors would all die.

Upon seeing Ruby get launched off Jesús stopped his introspection an got in a ready stance. A few more students were launched before suddenly, he was flying in the air. Remembering his instructions, Soos consulted his Pip-boy's compass, quickly found north and was about to angle himself to hit the ground running when, just as suddenly as the launch, he found himself pinned to a tree by the nape of his coat. "Sorry!" he heard a voice call, from somewhere. For a moment, he just hung there trying to figure out what happened. Someone must really want him as a partner, especially if the spear that was pining him was any indication. Taking a moment to admire the craftsmanship of the weapon he decided to wait for his would be partner.

After a few minutes of waiting, and admiring the scene Soos heard footsteps approaching him. Looking down, it was a twist of fate that he locked eyes with Weiss Schnee. For a moment they stayed like that, a feeling of dread building between them, until Weiss abruptly turned around back where she came from and Soos let out a sigh of relief.

Not long after that, the ever polite Pyrrha Nikos came along. Seeing the bronze of her armor and the red of her hair Soos made the connection. "Hey!" She looked up, "This wouldn't happen to be yours would it?!" he asked. The Champion smiled at him and with an odd wave of her hand he was suddenly falling.

It was only after Miló was in her hand that Pyrrha realized mistake. Without any warning, her partner to be crashed painfully into several branches, herself cringing at each one, before he fell into a pile of pain and misery between the tree and herself. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, running up to her partner to be to help him up. When he didn't immediately get up she kneeled, "I should have warned you, are you okay?"

When he pushed himself up and Pyrrha saw his face, she realized the damage was more extensive that she had first thought. His nose was broken, his cheek purple with bruising, and head was bleeding. If this was the state of his face, she didn't want to know about the rest of him. Her partner gave a groan, bringing her out of her shock. Thinking of his ribs she picked him up from under his arms and brought him against the tree.

"I'm so sorry!" she repeated, this time with more weight. She sat there for a bit, frantically look around and repeating "ok" to herself. As she was thinking of ways to help him a thought struck her. "What happened to your Aura?" Holding back a grunt of pain from the splitting headache Soos bit out, "My wha?" For the second time in as many minutes Pyrrha Nikos was struck silent. This time however; with a measure of awe, an Aura-less huntsman in training, at Beacon of all places. It was a testament to his skill that could not be dismissed, but that also meant that he didn't have the regenerative capabilities that Aura provided and right now that's what he needed (at least in her mind). After a moment of hesitation she placed a hand on his shoulder, closed her eyes and began to chant the words that would awaken his soul. In doing so she reached out with her own soul and felt his, coaxing it to the surface.

When connecting to another's soul the experience could be described as feeling the weight of who they are. A child would feel light and happy, a teacher strict and piercing, a murderer violent and malicious. Her partner's soul, and by extension his Aura, felt old and weathered, like how she would imagine an old war veterans would feel, except far more intense. It was strange and alien and impressive in it's reserves, but that was not important right now, what is important is his health. Opening her eyes she found curious brown ones staring back at her and she felt her cheeks warming at their intensity.

Trying to keep her cool she stood up and offered her hand which he took. After standing there for a bit, staring at each other, he started by clapping once and saying, "Umm, first, introductions, I am Jesús, you can call me Soos, I already know you Pyrrha Nikos." he finished gesturing to himself and her respectively. "pleasure to meet you." Was all Pyrrha could say, knowing what was coming next. " I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask, but I'll say it anyway. What was all that? With pinning, and the waving and the poem thing and the weird tingling feeling?" he asked gesturing a bit.

Taking a breath Pyrrha started with something simple. "I, activated your Aura. The energy your soul produces that can enhance your body or even heal you to a certain extent. The hand waving," here she brought up her weapon, bringing it to his attention, "was me using my semblance, polarity, to retrieve by weapon, a semblance is a unique ability that anyone with an Aura, anyone with a soul, can manifest with some practice." she finished.

Bringing a hand to his chin Soos hummed in thought, noting that she didn't explain what she pinned him to a tree, after thinking about it he decided that her reasons weren't malicious and let it drop. What Pyrrha did say was just as interesting as what she didn't. An energy the soul produces? It sounded ridiculous and impossible to the scientist in him, but at the same time, the fighter and warrior in him couldn't help but grin in anticipation. This also explained quite a few things he noticed on this planet that he hadn't had the time to contemplate before. Remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing Soos shelved the matter and addressed his new companion.

"First, I want to thank you for the help," he started this brought a smile to her face which he returned. " with the Aura and the partner thing, I was worried that they wouldn't be able to keep up." Her expression turned understanding at that. "So as a token ooof...partnership!" he decided, "I present you with," he quickly brought out Paulson's revolver and 24 more rounds, "Paulson!" He passed the weapon and ammo to her and she couldn't help but stare at it and ask unsurely, "A revolver?

He wagged an admonishing finger at her. "You never want to be caught without a secondary weapon, it could mean the difference between life and death one day. At hearing that she looked at the weapon in a new light. It made sense in a paranoid way. She wouldn't want to be in a situation where she needed a weapon and there were none available. As a huntress such a situation might happen. It made so much sense Pyrrha couldn't help but feel foolish for not considering it before. Looking up to her new partner, Soos she reminded herself, she thanked him for the thoughtful gesture.

"Don't mention it, just stay alive" he grinned. "Now, North is..." He turned a bit. "this way." He turned his head to her and nodded to the direction in question, "Ready to go?" He asked with a welcoming grin.

Pyrrha couldn't help but return it and responded with "Of course."

* * *

The cave was dark, to dark. The duo couldn't see anything past the first five feet it was so dark. It looked like somewhere a relic might be found, especially with the deliberate markings around the entrance. However those same markings, Soos noticed, depicted something frighteningly similar to a Radscorpion, he shuddered at the thought.

"Do you think it's down there?" Pyrrha asked, clearly as suspicious as he was. Deciding that caution was the better part of valor, Soos offered a solution to the delema. After giving her consent Pyrrha took out her rifle and aimed down the cave. Taking out around six fire dust frag grenades from his Pip-boy, Soos tied each one to a string. After having Pyrrha to step to the side of the entrance, he pulled the pin on one of the grenades and threw the cluster in one motion. Making sure they got some distance he wasted no time in waiting with Pyrrha.

After several seconds past six explosions shook the ground and something let out a terrible screech. At hearing the sound the duo looked at each other and simultaneously peeked around the corner. what greeted them was the eleven hateful, angry, red eyes and glowing tail of what Soos knew in his sinking heart to be a giant scorpion. They barely had time to process this before the Deathstalker rammed the duo. Unfortunately, only Pyrrha had enough time to dodge, Soos on the other hand was sent flying, very far.

As her partner flew out of sight Pyrrha found herself facing a giant, killer, scorpion by herself. After a moment of staring at each other, The Champion abruptly said a pleasant "Goodbye." and ran like the devil was on her heels.

* * *

While Ruby Rose braced herself for the impact of falling several thousand meters from the sky she expected to be caught in safe arms, her sister wouldn't let her become a stain as red as her name, but when she was caught two things stood out to her. One: the catch was way to soon, she could still feel the wind tousling her hair. Two: the arms that caught her were way to big to be her sister's.

Looking up, for the second time in as many days, silver met brown before they both landed in a tree.

When they both settled they found themselves caught in a rather embarrassing position. Somehow Ruby's cloak had wrapped around them both and got caught in a brach, simultaneously bringing them nose to nose and upside-down like bats.

Poor Ruby instantly became as red as her name and not just because of the proximity to the admittedly handsome guy, but because he had caught her in a princess carry one of his hands had ended up rather close to somewhere it was not supposed to be. Jesus happened to be aware of this fact and had the decency to blush, though it was difficult to tell because of his skin tone and the shade. He managed to get out a "Sorry." before the branch holding them snapped and they fell, Soos managing to position himself under her so as not to crush the petite girl.

Unfortunately the embarrassment was not to end for at that moment a teasing Yang called out, " Wow you sure work fast Rubes. I didn't think you had it in ya." Ruby's head shot up so fast she should've had whiplash, and what she saw made her nervous.

To anyone else Yang looked like she had sounded. Relaxed stance and a teasing grin on her face.

Ruby knew better.

The first and most telling sign was the red of her eyes. Next was the shaking of her smile and posture, both very close to turning into something more hostile. Last was the heat waves emanating from her hair. Ruby, knowing how protective her sister was, burst into a cloud of rose petals and reappeared standing up with an embarrassed flush and suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

Suddenly Pyrrha appeared with an angry Deathstalker on her tail.

Blake saw fit to question this.

Suddenly Yang exploded. Asking for just two seconds before something crazy happens.

She got her wish, as precisely two seconds later Ruby noticed that her partner was still in the sky.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss called down. Ruby responded with, "I said jump!"

While the others discussed weather or not the girl in white would be okay Jesús had just gotten up and was about to go help his partner when his danger sense flared. Looking up he saw a rather distressed Weiss falling towards him. He sighed, "Today is just not my day is it." he managed to get out before the heiress landed on top of him. Finding herself nose to nose with fine male specimen Weiss briefly blushed before she remembered who she landed upon, and in true tsundere fashion jumped off the boy and kicked him while he was down.

That was a mistake.

She quickly found out why when her foot met armor and she stubbed her toe.

* * *

Back at the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda heard a yell that sounded suspiciously like Weiss and watched as several birds flew off in fright. "How rude." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mysterious mug. Whatever was in it he'd never tell.

* * *

In a land of shadow a woman with white hair and skin with eyes and a dress as black as sin perked up briefly. She looked about her empty throne room. Seeing nothing she hummed in confusion before shrugging and closing her eyes once more.

* * *

In Atlas Winter Schnee felt the urge to give her sister a Stern talking-to about her language.

* * *

All over the world various White Fang members couldn't resist the urge to grin. Adam Taurus went so far as to give a vicious laugh.

* * *

Back in the Emerald Forest Pyrrha finally gave out and landed amongst her fellow students.

At seeing this Yang gave a sarcastic "Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Ruby, not hearing the sarcasm, responded with, "Not if I can help it." and ran off with a battle cry, ignoring Yang's call to wait.

Ruby's first move was to got at the Deathstalker scythe first at high velocity. When she only bounced off to no effect she ended with a face full of dirt. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine" Turning around to find the evil arachnid right behind her it was at this moment, Ruby knew, she f*ed up.

On reflex she fired a round from Crescent Rose and ran. Yang seeing her sister in trouble ran to meet her. However; the Nevermore decided to interfere and launched a volley of feathers, one pinning Ruby by the cape, when the feathers made it to Yang, she fell trying to stop herself from getting impaled. "Ruby get out of there!" The elder sister called in worry. "I'm trying!" the younger called back, desperately pulling on her cloak. To late, the giant stinger came upon her and she closed her eyes. "RUBY!" Yang called as something flew past her.

"You know Ruby. This is the second time I've saved you today, and it's not even lunch yet." A familiar voice said. Looking up, the young girl saw the silhouette of the boy who was rapidly becoming one of her most favorite friends. He looked back, a cocky grin on his face, and she was awed at the sight of Jesus, holding the tip of the stinger in a vice grip, his body covered in Aura, the monster struggling to escape him. "We're gonna have to work on that he said, a slight strain in his voice, she nodded dumbly, at a loss for words. " But before all that." The Messiah of the Wastes brought his attention back to the monster and his eyes narrowed in rage. With a roar heard for miles, the enhanced human did something imposible, Incredible, and awe inspiring. With Herculean strength and effort the man from Earth pulled the Deathstalker from the ground. Then swung it around himself several times, forcing Ruby to duck and causing gale force winds. After doing this several times, he threw the apotheosis of his most hated enemy (Giant Rad Scorpions) at the giant bird.

The Nevermore tried to dodge it's unfortunate comrade, but unfortunately it's tail feathers were just within grabbing distance of the Deathstalker's claws. As a result the Bird was pulled down with the Arachnid in a spinning heap. When the two beasts landed, they were not fortunate enough to land with the lighter of the two on top. The weight of the Deathstalker landing from that altitude with the Nevermore under it was enough to kill the both in a either gory mess.

Back with the students, Ruby and Jesus were just returning with the rest of the Beacon hopefuls. Soos, seemingly oblivious to the wide eyes and dropped jaws of his classmates dusted off his hands, "Man, I hate scorpions."

Weiss was the first to regain her composure, "Okay, moving on!" and with that, she turned around and marched back to the pedestals and grabbed the White Knight piece. The others, not knowing what to say followed her example.

Only Ruby said anything, "That was so awesome!"

* * *

I do not own RWBY, Fallout or anything else you recognize.They belong to rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and any other respective owners.

* * *

Okame: At that moment, Salem, her underlings, the White Fang, bandits the world over including Raven Branwen and all other forces apposing humanity, shivered in fear. The only other person to have a different reaction, was Qrow Branwen, who was suddenly sober. He narrowed his eyes, looking around and said to himself, "I feel a disturbance in the force." The bar tender in front of him blinked, and couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"What?" the once again drunk, drunkard returned. "You said something." the Barkeep said. "Did I?" Qrow looked down in thought. "Yeah, you did." the Bartender insisted. The red eyes man hummed in confusion, before shrugging it off as unimportant and asking for another drink.


	9. The Story

It started out simple enough. Combat class always seemed easy, to him. Mostly because of his extensive practice in killing. Not to mention he had seen, used, or fought against many of the tactics used by his "peers" and any he didn't know was handily improvised against. Suffice it to say, this duel with Cardin Winchester should not have been a problem.

Cardin was on the ropes, his breath heavy, his Aura boosted muscles sluggish, Soos by contrast, had barely broken a sweat. He had decided as soon as the class started that he wouldn't accidentally kill his opponent so he didn't his sword, let alone his fire arms and stuck with his fists and trench knife. This did not decrease his effectiveness by any means, as many Raiders, Slavers and Enclave could attest to if they were alive.

"That all you got Winchester?" Soos crowed, "What happened to all that bravado you like to show out in the halls?" He didn't normally taunt opponents unless it was easy, or a friend, Winchester was too easy. In fact he looked like he was ready for one last burst of strength, So Soos braced for it, prepared for anything.

Cardin charged raised his mace and gave a primal and mighty roar.

For one chilling moment, he wasn't in class, he wasn't fighting Winchester, there was no safety net. Instead: _he was in the Galaxy Radio Courtyard, fresh out of the vault, lightly armored vault jumpsuit and a hunting rifle as his only protection against the Colossal Super Mutant coming at him with the intent to kill. He's not going to make it. He's going to die. He's never going to find out what happened to Dad. He's never going to see Amata again._ _Amata__. _

Ruby?

_No, Amata_

_'No! I'm going to survive! It's not going to end like this!' He clenched his rifle, _knife, _rolled away from the powerful swing and went for the kill._

Everyone felt the tone of the fight, change in an instant. Suddenly, the intent to kill weighed upon them like the shadow of Death. No one was able to tell from which combatant it came from, but the spectators were instantly on the edge of their seats with morbid anticipation. Only Goodwich, with her experience, could tell. Cardin was frustrated enough to pull but an ounce of true killing intent. Normally she would have noted it, and let the match continue. They were, after all, children, hormonal teenagers at that. This was expected.

It was the other student's response that made her tense.

Jesús Errante, she knew, knew how to kill, Glynda made sure to be aware of his exploits, but she never knew just quite how deadly he was until he subconsciously responded to Cardin's killing intent with his own.

He rolled under the Cardin's swing, and smoothly holstered his knife, drew and leveled the modified, antique, repeater (his file said he called it Lincoln) at Cardin's head in one move. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were unseeing, he was aiming to kill whatever it was he saw in Cardin's place.

A shot rang out, right at Winchester's head. It stunned him long enough for a quick reload and another shot. Three shots went off and his Aura shattered. Just as he was about to prepare for another shot Goodwich's voice rang through. "Enough!" Everything stopped for a moment as Soos realized where he was. Coming down from the adrenaline he put his rifle away and looked to the Professor, who was typing something on her tablet. "Thank you, Mr. Errante. That will be all." He only nodded, and walked away still dazed from the flashback.

The class continued, several people going through matches, but Jesús wasn't in it. He had almost killed Cardin, nobody seemed to have noticed as far as he could tell, but it still worried him. He had never had this problem before.

Took a breath.

_Calm._

He was a doctor's son, he could diagnose this. Let's see; flashbacks, insomnia, nightmares.He blinked, that list was disturbingly familiar, something he had found and studied over years in the Wastes. With a sinking feeling he recalled the symptoms of that particular problem.

To his horror, he could name several that applied to him. Hypervigilance,flashback, mistrust,loss of interest or pleasure in activities, guilt, loneliness, nightmares,emotional detachment. Almost textbook PTSD.

He slumped.

Ruby and Pyrrha noticed.

"You okay Soos?" The younger girl asked. The alien jerked, he forgot he was in public. He was about to respond that he was fine, but he paused. Those silver eyes looked at him in concern, he couldn't lie to them. He looked to his partner and saw the same concern. He bowed his head, unable to look at them as he thought on what to say. He was a Doctor's son and he was practically a genius, solving this problem by himself would be easy. All it would take; a few homemade doses of Sertraline, some meditation and relaxation techniques and he would be good. However; he remembered the phycology book he had read in the old Washington Library, many treatments involved simply talking about the trauma with a therapist. He wasn't willing to go to a therapist in this world, someone he didn't trust, and didn't know to share the mysteries of the Wastelands with, but he did trust Ruby, as much as a mystery that was, he did trust her.

He looked up at the girls that were concerned for hi. He saw their honest expressions and knew he could trust them. So he came to a decision.

"We'll talk later." He said to them. Ruby tilted her head in an enquiring manner. He smiled at her reassuringly and looked back at the ring, Nora was fighting.

He was starting to feel better already.

* * *

As the three friends entered the forge area Ruby Rose took off with excitement. Oohing and awing at the advanced equipment, tools and weapons. The were some other students in the facility, some fixing, some making, some refining. Not everyone at Beacon fully grasped the importance of their weapons but those that came here, did. Today the deficiency of students worked in Jesús' favor as he sat as far away from other students as possible, so as not to be overheard.

"Umm. Soos? What are we doing here again?" Pyrrha felt the need to ask. "It relaxes me" was the ambiguous answer.

As he rounded the work table Soos started taking out his weapons that weren't in his Pip-Boy. Lincoln, Autumn, the Trench knife and, Jingwei's sword. His companions blinked at the multitude of weapons, then following his example took out there weapons.

Soos sighed as he picked up the pistol and began the process of cleaning it, trying to come up with the words to say of the words to say. "I brought you two here because over the past few months I've grown to trust you two the most, and that anything personal will be held in the strictest of confidence." He paused to look at them, trying to gauge there reactions.

Ruby had a happy grin, glad that her best friend trusted her so much. Though her smile became a bit strained at the realization that whatever her friend was going to tell them was very personal, and probably painful.

Pyrrha was of a similar mind, though her smile was smaller.

Seeing this, a pleased Lone Wanderer focused on his work and his words. His eyes covered by the brim of his gallon hat, and his currently bare hands working smoothly despite the slight tremors.

He began to speak.

"My earliest memories are of a Vault, a bunker, Vault one oh one. Deep underground with steel ceilings and walls. Recycled, water and air. A small community, surviving nearly two hundred years in the ground, no one new, the same thing every day. Some hat it, but suck it up. Some enjoy it, and some are so fanatical about it they would kill some one they've known their whole life to keep it the same." He went quiet, remembering a kind scientist who was a good friend. Ruby and Pyrrha couldn't speak with the depth of his words their own weapons half forgotten as they listened.

"God knows it wasn't perfect," He said. " but it was safe, it was home. Then, one day my dad left the Vault, no goodbye, no warning not fully considering the depths of his actions. When the door opened, chaos came in. People who wanted out tried to get out, others tried to keep them in. People who've known each other for as long as they could remember, turned on each other, quite a few young people, with dreams of the outside, were killed in the confusion. The Overseer wanted my head. To make an example out of me, even threatened his own daughter, my oldest friend, when he figured she would help me escape...I broke his arm, and was forced to kill he head of law enforcement. I offered to bring her with me, to be free together, she wouldn't come." He paused, letting his words sink.

The old man in young boy's body gave a rueful chuckle. "She probably had the right of it, but I had no choice but to leave." He finished reasemling the pistol and picked up the knife and wet stone. "Cause when I stepped out, I stepped into hell...

So he told his story, slowly, glossing over unspeakable horrors, and the chilling stories. The waters of life, the Remnants of an old government called the Enclave, Paradise falls, the Pitt, Lookout Point, the Brotherhood of Steel. Eventually he got to his adventure in the Zeta ship and how the Lone Wanderer, The Wasteland Messiah, led a great pilgrimage of former slaves, and good people across the galaxy in a silver ship and how a good man, became a legend.

"Eventually, I got old and died before we could make it to a new planet. I left control of the ship to the one person who knew it the best, Sally, all grown up." His voice was hollow "It was a mistake." He finished bluntly. "I'm not clear on the specifics, but when I woke up I was alive and in a fifteen year old body that a recording of an old friend told me was my son." He looked at the sword's reflection, seeing the face that both was, and wasn't his. Feeling tired he wrapped up the story. "Found out everyone died hundreds of years ago and that my DNA was tweaked quite a bit. Eventually I found Ruby and, made my way to Vale" he finished, feeling lighter.

The facility was quiet, they having been there several hours and the other students eventually left. His two listeners sat there in quiet contemplation, trying to wrap there heads around the story the had been told.

They were at war with themselves, every logical thought said that this whole thing was made up for some sick joke, but in their hearts, their souls, they knew, everything he said was true and the reality of that, made them sick. Eventually, Ruby couldn't take it anymore and near teleported onto her friend's side to give him the biggest hug her little body was capable of. In other words she was wrapped around him.

Pyrrha was close to doing that herself, but she had one, burning question. "Why?" They looked up at her the question in their eyes. She elaborated, "Why did you tell us all this?"

The space traveler gave a deep sigh. "I'm suffering from a form of PTSD." He admitted reluctantly. They gave soft gasps and Pyrrha suddenly wished she never asked. He gave a rueful smile in response, and continued. "It's nothing too extreme yet, I know how to make the medicine and I plan to start meditating after this, but...when you two asked... I knew the two of you could be trusted. This world is full of people who would love to get their hands on me and my ship, information and I would rather it be in the hands of people I know I can trust, so decided if I have to talk about it, it might as well be with my partner and my best friend." He finished with a pat on Ruby's back, who managed to somehow hug him tighter.

Pyrrha smiled at that and decided to give I'm and give her leader a hug too.

* * *

In his office, Ozpin put his mug down and contemplated the story he had heard.

After a bit of thought, he started typing and the video on the screen along with the recordings of all the cameras in the forge were deleted down to the hard drive. No one would be able to recover it.

"I can appreciate your desire for secrecy Mr. Errante." The wizard said to no one. "That is why it will never leave this school." He finished with a sip of his drink.

* * *

**I do not own RWBY, Fallout or anything else you recognize.They belong to rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and any other respective owners.**


End file.
